Stuck Like Glue
by werefusetorun
Summary: Emeline Parker is a level-headed girl, leads a rather one-track minded life. Then, she meets Seth Clearwater and suddenly her life's like a roller-coaster ride - full of ups and downs and twists. Set five years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Emeline Parker is a level-headed girl, leads a rather one-track minded life. Then, she meets Seth Clearwater and suddenly her life's like a roller-coaster ride - full of ups and downs and twists.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I am merely borrowing Stephenie Meyer's characters therefore anything that seems familiar to you probably belongs to her. Others that seemingly look out of place would belong to me. No copyright intended.

* * *

**Today is where your book begins,  
the rest are still unwritten**  
_Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

**Seth**

I never gave much thought about how I would meet my imprint. I figured, if it was written in stone, regardless of how and when, I would _still_ be able to meet her **and** love her for the rest of my life. I was not in a hurry to find her – I was still young, 22 years old, to be exact – and I was still phasing. I suppose I _nearly_ have everything that I want in life. As a matter of fact, I **loved** my life: I finished high school and had graduated from community college, seeing as I couldn't be far from the pack, and I have a job that I love. To sum it all, I think my life is going rather smoothly.

I was and still am a rather optimistic person by nature. Yet, as the hours passed by and turned to days and weeks, I was starting to get restless. To say I wasn't jealous of my pack brothers would be an understatement. I was envious – not of them, but the bond that they have with their imprintees. I was not as patient like Quil; I have had my fair share of women but I was **always** careful. I made it clear even before I started that what I wanted from them was just one thing **and** one thing only: sex. But to see through their minds and yet never be able to experience what they were experiencing, it stings.

'Am I happy' - if you asked me that question yesterday, I would have jumped up and pumped my fist in the air, exclaiming 'hell yes' but today, I am not sure. Somehow, I woke up that very morning feeling rather depressed and mopey. It was a Sunday – my day off – and I spent the entire morning on my bed, brooding over my life and how _alone_ I was.

I was surrounded by a million of people but I still felt alone. Ever since the Cullens moved away, things were rather slow and quiet. To be safe (and as a precaution), we still did patrols every now and then – just not regularly like how it used to be.

Sam and Emily were proud parents, to a young boy named Jonathon. Ever since things had quieted down, Sam decided to stop phasing and concentrate on his family. He was still the big brother of the pack though – the father, if you will – and we still had our normal get together every Friday. Emily still smothered us with love and showered us with food. Jonathon was a mix of Emily and Sam: he was lovable yet there was a streak in him that reminded me of Sam.

Jared and Kim are still dating – though I think Jared is going to propose to Kim soon. They had been going strong ever since I could remember and at times, it was even sickening to be near him when all he thought about was Kim. There are times when things are meant to be kept to yourself and not shared with the rest. I think I have had my fair share of what turns Kim on from what Jared had been thinking.

Paul and Rachel – they were the yin-yang couple of the pack. Paul was the volatile member but Rachel seemed to have him under control. The lot of us often joked that he was whipped and she had him wrapped around her fingers. It was quite funny though when Paul imprinted on Rachel. He _tried_ to change for her but she had smacked him when he did so. They were an amusing couple but I was happy that Rachel could control Paul – he was less violent now.

Quil and Claire are still the odd couple in my eyes. Out of all of those who had imprinted, I knew Quil only see Claire as a sister for now – one that he always has to protect and spoil. Claire was a wonderful nine year old – rather spoiled but tolerable nonetheless. She always kept Quil on his toes.

Jacob and Renesmee are still going steady: they were not at that stage like Jared and Kim were and they were also not at the stage where Quil and Claire were. According to Jake, they were still trying to go with the flow. Before the Cullens had left, Bella had given her blessings for Renesmee to stay with Jacob though that was after threatening him: "If anything happens to my daughter, I will not hesitate to sic Rosalie on you." It was quite hilarious – that memory kept on playing in his mind whenever he phased. So much so, I could say everything word by word.

Embry was still single. He rather enjoyed living his life and he did not seem all too worried about the imprinting thing. Though sometimes I feel as if he just hides his worries away by going out with a lot of different girls every two weeks but so long as he is happy, the rest of us are happy as well.

Leah was not single – after finishing community college, she actually met a man, named Blake and they had been dating for two years now. We were quite surprised when she first broke out the news. Leah had come to terms and accepted the fact that she might not be able to imprint and decided to take her life in her hands and faced everything with her head held up high. She was less bitter now but her temper was still horrible.

Everyone seemed to be doing well in the love department, even my mom and Charlie. They got married three years ago. It was starting to scare me that I might have caught a glimpse of my future and yet had not realized it. My pack brothers reassured me that I would have felt the pull but even so, it was starting to eat me up.

Imprinting was one thing that I was looking forward to finally achieving. It feels so close yet I can't seem to grasp it. I knew enough from the experiences that my pack brothers shared that imprinting was a wonderful thing – to be able to have someone to lean on, to protect, to support – everything. Though it was never a subtle thing: for me, it was unexpected and undeniable: I knew from what they have shown that sometimes imprintees felt drawn to the imprinters whilst some take time.

I remembered the first time I saw her. It wasn't exactly a wonderful situation but that didn't matter. All that mattered during that time was **I had found her**. She was the opposite of who I was: she was older than me, by two years. She worked in Forks Hospital, as a psychiatrist – she made more money than I did. She was shorter than me and only come up to my neck. And worse of all, she had a boyfriend. I almost ripped someone's head off when I heard that.

But I began to realize – after a lot of advice seeking from my pack brothers - that all of that did not matter: _she_ was the only who mattered now. Sooner or later, she would never deny the pull – the electricity – that was between us.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__After much discussion with my sister (though she merely listened!), I decided to post this story. The story is set **five** years after Breaking Dawn ended. The chapters will alternate between Seth and Emeline so we could see a little bit of both. The rest of the casts will appear every now and then though their portrayal will be slightly different since everyone has aged. Anyways, hope you had enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave your reviews! Be sure to leave your thoughts. _x


	2. Chapter 2

__**Disclaimer: I own everything but the world that Stephenie Meyer created. **

* * *

_The chapter's done; the story goes on_  
- **Tommy C & JReyez**

* * *

**Emeline**

I stifled a yawn and blinked a couple of times when my eyes started to water. I sat up slightly and looked at the clock – my eyes widened when I realized it was fifteen minutes after midnight. I have to go to work in six hours; I reminded myself and closed the book I had been holding in my hands on the bedside table. I pulled the thin covers and relaxed on to the bed. I closed my eyes and the last thing I remembered before I went to a dreamless sleep was the fact that it was officially my first month in Forks.

I vividly remember the day I had arrived in Forks. It was a cloudy Sunday when I drove to Forks from Seattle and by the time I had arrived, it was raining cats and dogs. I spent a good ten minutes in the car, silently thanking my mom's insistent nagging for me to move my stuffs in prior to moving. If it were not for her, I would have been struggling to move all of my boxes and luggage to the room. Not only that, most of my stuffs would have been drenched. The room I had rented was spacious – bigger than my dorm at least – and it had one bathroom, a bedroom and a living room that was joined with the kitchen. I spent the next five minutes feeling grateful to my dad and his colleague (whose son owned the apartment complex I was staying in) and calculating how far it was from the hospital. Fortunately for me, the hospital was only a fifteen-minute walk from the building.

I had started work the day after I had arrived, seeing as most of my stuffs were already unpacked, except for a few boxes that had most of my books that I have read (and not read!). Some of the boxes seemed to take all the space in my car's bonnet. The staffs welcomed me nicely (though I had a feeling some were rather apprehensive by my admittance to the staff) and I got to know a few of my colleagues better.

Dr. Valerie (as she insisted she was called) was my mentor – sort of, since she was one of the important therapists in the hospital – and she had gladly taken me under her wing. She was a rather eccentric person but nice nonetheless. Within an hour being around her, I could tell that Dr. Valerie was well liked by her patients and the fact that she was a gorgeous brunette with a wonderful figure complimented her nice attitude. Ashley Millar was the only girl that was at the same age as I was – twenty three – and had moved to Forks two years ago from New Jersey. She, like I was, was also on her second year of residency training. Ashley was a bubbly person despite looking extremely shy. Sue Clearwater was one of the older staffs that welcomed me with both of her arms open, literally. The first time I met her, she had swept me in a hug. At first I was reluctant to be around her, but I came to realize that it was in her nature to be like that – to mother people. Sue was a wonderful person, one that had a lot of wisdom – she reminded me of my mom.

The following weeks flew by quickly. I had been assigned two patients: one had an eating problem and the other was hypochondriac. Dr. Valerie would oversee my sessions every now and then and I always made sure I stuck to the standardized procedures every time. I spent my free time and lunches with Sue and Ashley, both women were rather nice to talk to. I learned that Ashley lived with her fiancé, Martin, who was a teacher in Forks High School. I learned that Sue had lost her husband a few years ago but now was happily married to Chief Swan. I also learned that she had a daughter and a son and loved to cook food.

I woke up the next morning, feeling rather cheerful. I greeted the security guards – James and Dead – at the entrance as I made my way to the canteen, getting myself a cup of tea and an egg sandwich. After finishing my breakfast, I walked to my office where I was greeted by Dr. Tudor.

"Dr. Valerie left for her sabbatical last night. She specifically asked me to leave these files for you and you are to take these patients under your wing." Veronica Tudor, one of the psychiatrists, stated as she placed three files on my desk. "Dr. Valerie also told me to remind you to make sure your pager is always on." She said curtly and before I could say anything, she hurriedly walked out of my room.

Three hours later, I had managed to go through all of the notes that Dr. Valerie had written in the files, read up what I could about her patients and written my own (Cliff-notes!) version of her notes. I was startled out of my reverie when Sue walked in to my room. "Emma, aren't you going for lunch?" Sue asked, looking at the papers sprawled on my desk. "I see you're really taking your job very seriously," She said with a smile and I nodded my head, a small smile hanging on my face. I hurriedly cleared up the papers, stacking them on one side of the desk and placed the files on the other side.

I stood up, picked up my wallet and took off my white coat, placing it on the chair. "Let's go," I said to Sue, who merely smiled and walked out of my room. I straightened my white blouse and smoothed my slacks before following after Sue.

"I heard that Dr. Valerie handed three of her patients to you." Sue started the conversation and I nodded my head, trying to recall the names of the patients. "So, how many patients are you handling now?"

"She did," I told her. "Overall, I have five. My first two have about three more sessions to attend and so far, they are doing quite well. These new additions are Joey Pollack, Georgia Ruben and Leah Clearwater." It took a minute for me to realize that the name 'Clearwater' rings a bell in my head. I turned to look at Sue. "Clearwater – that's… she's your daughter?" I asked, perplexed. I tried to recall what Dr. Valerie had written on Leah Clearwater's notes in her file and frowned when I realized that the few words that I remembered were 'feisty' and 'temperamental'.

"Yes, Leah is my daughter." Sue's facial expression seemed to brighten at that and I smiled. "Leah is Leah," She sighed. "Something happened to her, years ago and the death of her father definitely did not sit well with her." Sue visibly shivered and for a moment, I wondered what had happened when her father – Sue's husband – had died. "She protected herself by recoiling into a shell and does what women are known to do best – pushing away the people that care for us. She started being bitter and harsh, would often take it out on people." Sue continued before looking at me to observe my expression, I assume. I gave her a small smile, encouraging her to go on. Sue looked away from me as we made our way to the canteen.

I bought a bottle of water and a slice of apple crumble while Sue bought a cup of coffee and a plate full of sandwiches. "Leah started to bottle up her feelings and that made Seth – her brother – and I very worried." Sue continued her conversation after finishing one sandwich. I nodded my head as I took a spoonful of apple crumble. "But Leah's better now. Ever since she dated Blake, she has been taking baby steps in trying to keep everything under control." I sipped my water. "Leah might not take too kindly to strangers at first but hopefully, she will warm up to you soon. I knew Dr. Valerie had a lot of trouble trying to coax Leah out of her shell." Sue sighed and I gave her a small smile.

"Hopefully I could convince her to do so." I told her and Sue gave me a satisfied smile. Silence draped over the two of us as we began to finish our lunch. After promising to go to her house this weekend for dinner, I went back to my office, getting ready for my first patient of the day.

Twenty minutes in to the session, I realized why Dr. Valerie had less notes on Leah. She was as what both Sue and Dr. Valerie had stated she was: sarcastic, feisty and temperamental. Keep yourself in check; I repeated the mantra in my head. Ever since she came into the room, the first thing she did was made a snarky comment about how Dr. Valerie could not handle her and instead passed her (Leah) to me like she was some kind of property. I politely told her that Dr. Valerie had to take her sabbatical leave and reminded her that I was as good as Dr. Valerie (or at least, I was getting there). She spent the next few minutes criticizing me – how I looked young and I lacked experience. I merely took her criticisms with open heart because it was the truth and made idle notes on her reactions. The next ten minutes, Leah crossed her arms and began to glare at me when she realized that I was not falling into her tricks.

I took the time to observe Leah. She stood at 5'10" and a wonderful and fit figure. Leah's black hair framed her face perfectly – although it only went down just above her shoulder, it was cropped to fit her face. Her eyes were a rather nice shade of brown and her skin was copper – one that reminded me so much of Sue's. I bet she looks gorgeous when she smiles, I thought to myself.

"What are you looking at?" Leah spat as she uncrossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me.

I shook my head. "I was wondering how much of Sue do you have in you." I told her and her hard glare faltered slightly when she heard Sue's name. "I won't pester you to tell me why you are here and what problems you have." I stated and glanced at the clock – we still had fifteen minutes. "Until you are ready to tell me about it," I added. Leah rolled her eyes and relaxed against the chair.

"You wouldn't understand." Leah shook her head. I shot her a questioning look and she glared at her, crossing her arms. "I really don't understand why I have to go through this – I feel fine. I **am** fine. I don't need any other medications." She insisted. I nodded my head slowly. She really didn't – that was written in Dr. Valerie's file.

"Like I said before, I won't pester you to tell me. So, let's talk about something else." I decided to try a different approach.

Leah looked at me apprehensively before sighing. "Let's just get this shit done – I don't want Blake to think I'm not doing my best." She murmured before looking at me. "What do _you_ want to know?" Her tone was still harsh but I was glad she was not glaring at me anymore – if looks could kill, I would probably be in the ER right now.

"Up to you," I offered.

"Aren't you supposed to do all the questioning and shit?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"I suppose but every now and then, I usually let my patients talk to me by themselves." I told her.

Leah seemed to ponder about it for a while. I glanced at the clock – five more minutes until the end of the session. "My anger problem is probably as worse as Paul." She admitted and I stared at her. She shrugged her shoulders dismissively and promptly kept her mouth shut as her eyes moved from me to the clock on the wall. I scribbled in the notes before closing the file, placing it on the table. Five minutes went quickly. Leah stood up and lowered her hands before walking over to the door. "Next time don't expect me to talk a lot." She murmured before walking out of the room. I smiled slightly, somewhat grateful that she was warming up to me… even if she acted like she didn't.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Thanks to those who have put this story on their alerts and favs! It made me giddy knowing that people actually like it! And thank you so much to those that reviewed - it meant a lot to me. I know it starts off rather slowly right now but I am trying to build a solid character and stuffs. There are a couple of things that I would like to point out: _

_- Dr. Valerie's a therapist (one of the best!) and Emma's a psychiatrist. They work closely together and Emma would see her patients for 45 minutes to an hour, per sessions. _

_- I'm trying to portray a different Leah - since all of the characters are older here - and she might come across as rather moody but it's how I imagined she would be. She had been bitter and harsh ever since Sam became a shape-shifter. The betrayal and hurt that she felt when she found that Sam and Emily are together, her dad's death, her becoming a shapeshifter, knowing that she may never be able to have what the rest (those that imprinted) have and seeing all of those images in her mind, she's bound to get even more irate. _

_Anyways, thanks to those who have taken their time out to read the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave reviews! Reviews are equivalent to a faster update! ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own everything but the world and characters that Stephenie Meyer created.  
**

* * *

_The doors we open and close each day decided the lives we live_**  
Flora Whittemore  
**

* * *

**Seth**

I stepped out of my truck and squinted: the sun was shining rather brightly and the skies were clear – a perfect mimic of how I was feeling. I had woken up that morning, feeling rather chipper – like something good was going to happen soon – though I could not think of any reasons as to why I would be feeling this way. Last night had been as dull as a dishwasher: I spent the evening patrolling for two hours before going home to grade the kids' artworks. Afterwards, I had taken a shower and sipped one too many beers and since I couldn't technically get drunk, I ended up flipping through the channels, all the while pondering why I was alone (instead of going out and about!) and where _she_ was.

I had missed my family: mom and Leah. Mom had finally married Charlie three years ago. As much as I knew how much my mom loved having me around, I also knew that she needed some space to be with Charlie, without having to worry about me barging in. Hence, as soon as I graduated from college and had enough money, I bought a small house not far from where Sam and Emily lived. Okay, so my mom might have pitched in and helped me bought it but nevertheless, it was a win-win situation: I had my own place to live and she gets the house all to herself… and Charlie. Though, she persuaded me to show up at least thrice a week for dinner and I whole-heartedly agreed (I wasn't much of a cook!) and luckily for me, tonight is one of those nights.

Ever since Leah had begun to date Blake, she spent most of her time in Seattle, returning to La Push every weekend. Blake was a nice guy, to put it mildly: any guy who knew about our secret and not run away from it is nice in my book. He was the total opposite of Leah. But somehow, they managed to complement each other. He even managed to make Leah go see a therapist, with the reasons that she needed to get rid of the feelings that she had kept bottled up, to have closure and to _finally_ be able to move on and be happy. If it were any other person, I'm pretty sure Leah would have decked them right in the face and sputter words that would probably make your grandmother cringe.

I straightened my collar and made sure that my tie was not crooked before walking into the school. I maneuvered gracefully though the ocean on kids as I made my way to the staffroom. "You're looking rather happy this morning, Mr. Clearwater," Thomas, one of the two assistant principals, stated and I smiled at him. I picked up my mug and filled it to the brim with tea, heading towards my table with Thomas in tow. "Any particular reason?" He inquired and I shook my head, placing my bag on the table. Thomas eyed me before nodding his head, "Well have a nice day, Mr. Clearwater."

"You too, sir," I grinned, sipping my tea. Thomas merely nodded his head and walked away, greeting another colleague of mine as he passed by them. I made idle conversation with one of the Math teachers as I waited for the first bell to ring.

The first time I told my brothers that I was going to be a primary school teacher at the Rez, they had laughed until they could not laugh anymore. I didn't blame them though – I never once pictured myself to be a teacher. I always thought I would end up being a singer, an actor or both. But after some good scolding from Emily (that left me snickering!), each of them wished me luck. Mom was happier for me and Leah was Leah: she said some snarky comments but after much coaxing from Blake, she wished me luck and told me to tell her if anyone bothered me, so she could beat them into a pulp.

"Okay, class, we're going outside today." I told my class excitedly. "Since the sun is out, I figured we could do our painting outside. So for today's lesson, you could paint anything that you like: the sun, the sky, the clouds, and the bees – whatever you want." I explained as I looked at them, whispering at each other excitedly. "Come on, form two straight lines please." I reminded them when they began to chatter noisily.

"Mr. Clearwater, if the sun's out tomorrow, does that mean we could go out again?" Bronson asked as all of us walked around, trying to find a decent spot that provided shade and was not too hot for the kids. I looked down at him and nodded my head. Bronson grinned before running to catch up with his friends. I laughed quietly as I watched him share the news with his friends.

The day passed by quickly and soon, it was time for me to head home. With three stacks of paintings and drawings, I slammed the door to my truck and trudged sluggishly towards the house. I showered, graded some of the papers and took a small nap. Before I know it, it was time for me to patrol with Collin and Brady – the jokesters of the pack.

**Nice to see you too, Seth**, I heard Collin's voice and I rolled my eyes as I began to stretch. **Brady and I ran north today – something smelled unusual outside of the hospital in Forks**. He reported as the images from his run with Brady earlier flashed in my mind. I wonder what the smell was.

**No clue – I didn't even realize it was there until Collin pointed out**, Brady joined the conversation. **It didn't seem like it was a bad thing though**. I began to search the perimeter around my house before running towards Forks, wondering where the boys were.

**Brady and I are just outside of Quil's house. **Collin said and I saw Quil's house. **Jake says we could go off when you are done with your run but I'm assuming you're going to check out that smell?** He asked and I nodded my head. Just as a precaution.

**Just howl when you need our help, Seth**. Brady stated and I skidded to a stop. I took a whiff of the air and wrinkled my nose, trying to figure out what the smell was. **Is it a leech?** Brady asked and I shook my head. I carefully stalked closer to the hospital grounds and took another whiff of the air. There was a distinctive smell – one that smelled rather sweet but not as sweet as the leeches. As I got closer to the building, the smell grew stronger and it smelled like… green apples?

**Green apples – are you sure or are you hungry, Seth?** Collin snorted and I rolled my eyes. If those boys were near me, I'd bite their heads off. I heard Collin recoiling slightly from my words and the buzz in my head cleared for a few minutes. I followed the smell and stopped right in front of a window. It was open and I tried to peek but the curtains were too thick. I growled quietly – the smell was intoxicating and I hated the fact that I couldn't see what it was. I stayed under the window for quite some time before doing one more round.

Upon reaching mom's house, I could see Charlie in the kitchen, reading newspaper and sipping beer - a habit that I seemed to have picked up. I saw mom standing by the stove. The smell of food wafted through the air, caressing my snout and my stomach growled in protest. I let out a small howl and a bark of laughter when I saw Charlie jumping slightly, probably shocked to hear me. Mom turned towards the window and shook her head when she saw me. She walked away and Charlie shrugged off the noise before going back to his newspaper and beer. After years of knowing our secret, Charlie still acted like it was no big deal. But I was cool with it – so long as he knew that we were doing the right thing and not throwing some wild parties and all. Mom came out a few minutes later. She threw a white shirt and Capri at me. "Get dressed quickly, dinner is almost ready." She called out after I had picked up the clothes and headed to the forest.

The night passed by quickly and I was bloated from all the food that I practically inhaled. Mom shook her head at me as she handed a cup of coffee to Charlie and placed a cup of tea in front of me. I thanked her and she smiled before sitting down in front of me. "Did you… have your patrol today?" Charlie asked and I nodded my head. "Any… problems?"

I shook my head as I sipped my tea. I placed the cup back on the table. "Things have quieted down ever since… _they_ left." I said quietly. _They_ were always a touchy subject and I would often not delve into it. I cleared my throat and continued. "But there was this sweet smell – not like theirs though – but it was rather weird." I began and Charlie picked up his cup and stood up. Mom and I turned to look at him.

"This is the part where I draw the line." Charlie chuckled and made his way to the living room. I chuckled quietly before looking at my mom.

"What else happened?" Mom prodded.

I frowned slightly as I tried to recall what I had smelled. "Collin and Brady told me they smelled something different around the hospital – they couldn't smell a thing. It was not quite strong but it was there and I decided to check it out. Once I stepped closer to the grounds, I realized that it actually smelled like green apples. That's what puzzled me even more." The frown deepened when mom slowly nodded her head. "Do you know anything about this?"

Mom shook her head, finishing her tea. "I'm sorry, honey, but I haven't a clue as to what it is." She said and I nodded my head, the frown disappearing as soon as it appeared. I quietly finished my tea as I listened to her chatter about how the new girl at her place would be coming over to dinner soon, Leah's therapy sessions and in return, I would tell her the stories of what my kids did earlier this morning.

"Just make sure you are careful." I reminded her as I pulled her in a brief hug. Mom kissed my cheeks. "Tell Charlie I said goodbye," By the time we had finished catching up, Charlie had gone up to bed. I bid goodbye to my mother and headed to the forest to change out of the clothes before phasing. I grabbed them carefully with my teeth – if I tear anymore of my spare clothes, mom would be mad – and placed them on the porch. Mom ruffled the fur on my head before reminding me that I had work tomorrow. I growled playfully before heading home. The last thing I remembered before succumbing to sleep was the smell of green apples.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Thank you to those who have reviewed and put this story on alerts and favs! Though the lack of reviews is slightly disappointing and made me feel slightly discouraged but I really hope you would give this story a chance! Things might seem a tad bit boring right now but I needed some solid grounds to work on! So hopefully, this chapter fared better than the last! Do you think I should continue with this story or...? **Don't forget to review!** It would make my day tremendously and I'm really excited to show you my version of Seth! _

_PS: I changed the rating to the story, from T to M. __Anyways, have a great night/day depending on which time zone you are in. Oh yes, thank you for pointing it out: the name of the guards were actually James and **Dean** (not dead!), not that they are really important characters but thank you for pointing it out. I haven't got a clue where my head was when I typed that. lol. _  



End file.
